Un lycée pas ordinaire
by pitit'panda'rose
Summary: Un nouvel élève arrive dans le lycée d'Antoine... (Matoine, Salut les geeks, What the cut, Mathieu sommet, Antoine Daniel) OS


**_Salut les z'amis ! Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver dans un petit OS que j'ai écrit un soir d'insomnie :') et j'avais envie de vous montrer ce que donne une moi quand je suis en overdose d'inspiration ! Bref sur ceux bisouuuux _**

Salut ! Moi, c'est Antoine, je suis en seconde et j'ai quatorze ans…oui j'ai un an d'avance, j'ai eu mon brevet avec mention sans rien foutre durant mon année de troisième, oui, je suis ce genre de personne qui énerve ceux avec des difficultés en cour, et je l'assume, je suis un vrai connard sauf avec mes amis ! Je les aime trop, d'abord il y a mon meilleur ami, Arthur mais je le vois pas souvent parce qu'il a changé de lycée. Ensuite il y a ma cousine Stéphane (oui elle a un nom de garçon), elle vient d'arriver dans le lycée mais elle s'est vite intégrée grâce à moi ! On s'engueule tout le temps mais je l'adore, c'est comme ma sœur ! Puis il y a Gaëlle, Tiphaine et Léo ! Bref, on s'en fout ! Que l'histoire commence…

« On a Français ?

- Ouais

- Ok »

Ça, c'est le genre de conversation que les lycéens ont le plus pendant les cours, passionnant n'est-ce pas ?

Sauf que lorsqu'on a Français ça donne plutôt :

« On a Français ?

- Ouais !

- Cool ! »

Oui parce que le français doit être la matière préférée de tous les lycéens qui sont en seconde, non pas parce que la matière nous intéressent depuis notre plus jeune âge mais parce que la prof de Français des secondes c'est Mme Bouvier ! Et cette prof transforme chacun de ses cours en One Man Show, ce qui les rend un peu plus agréables à suivre ! On arrive dans les premiers avec Steph', on prend notre place -rangé de droite, troisième rang- et on attend que tout le monde arrive pour commencer le cours. J'ai à peine le temps de sortir mes affaires que la salle est pleine, on doit être le seul lycée à pratiquement se précipiter pour aller en français ! Enfin on n'est pas un lycée ordinaire ! Le cours commence et tout le monde boit les paroles de Mme Bouvier…Oh, elle regarde dans me direction, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« Tiens un visage que je ne connais pas ! Comment tu t'appelles ? Mais non pas toi Antoine ! Je te connais-toi !»

Ouf ! Mais… A qui elle parlait alors ?

« Mathieu ! »

Quelqu'un à parler derrière moi, je me retourne, effectivement il y a un nouveau dans la classe…Je l'avais même pas remarqué !

« Depuis quand il est la lui ? Dis-je en me penchant vers Stéphane

- Mathieu ? depuis hier ! ah ah ! Il était au collège avec moi, il est partit au même lycée qu'Arthur mais il y avait trop de monde, du coup il est venu ici.

- Comment tu sais ?

- C'est un pote j'lui parle souvent !

- Ah …»

C'est vrai qu'il a l'air sympa…

_Un mois plus tard…_

C'est les vacances ! La liberté ! On est chez notre grand-mère avec Stéphane et on se fait….Enfin on s'ennuie quoi…On parlait avec Arthur par messages mais il répond plus, on ne sait pas quoi faire

« Fais voir ton phone Steph' s'il te plait ?

- Tiens tu veux faire quoi ?

- Lire tes messages.

- Si je peux lire les tiens

- Attrape ! »

Et je lui lance mon portable ! Être avec ses cousins c'est mieux qu'être avec des potes ! Bref…mmmmh Tiphaine,…Léo,…Mathieu ? Tiens lisons ça…

« Manette ?!

- Quoi manette ?

- Mathieu, Il t'appelle manette ? ah ah ! dans la catégorie surnoms pourris ! ah ah !

- Oui bon ça va !

- J'peux parler à quelqu'un ?

- Pff ça dépend qui…

- Mathieu ?

- Ah ouais vas-y j'veux voir ce que ça peut donner une conversation entre vous deux !

- Okay ! »

Je commence à taper sur les touches de son écran et j'envoie…

**De Stéphane « **Salut c'est le cousin à Stéphane qui te parle** »**

Et à partir de là on parle dix minutes, vingt minutes, trente minutes, il est vraiment sympa comme mec ! En trente minutes j'apprends qu'il adore _world of warcraft_, qu'il écoute du métal et qu'il est fan du groupe Andréas et Nicolas et lui il sait que j'adore _Friends _et que ayant vu tous les épisodes je ne trouve pas de série aussi bien ! Bref vraiment sympa ce mec…

_Trois semaines après…_

Pff ça fait une semaine qu'on a repris les cours et j'ai déjà envie d'être à nouveau en vacances… On a sport et la prof nous met ping-pong, j'ai horreur de ce sport, je suis horriblement nul, on fait des montante/descendante en plus, histoire de bien rappeler au moins fort à quel ils sont des merdes…

« VENEZ-LA ! »

Ah, la vieille nous appelle…

« Bon on va faire des groupes et vous serez notés avec votre coéquipier, j'ai fait les groupes » et là un soupir général a lieu…

« Tiphaine avec Lucas »

Ah elle va être contente depuis le temps qu'elle bave sur lui…

« Stéphane avec Léo »

Ok je suis seul au monde…

« Antoine avec Mathieu »

Oh ça va j'aurai pu tomber sur pire ! Enfin, je rejoins mon coéquipier qui est déjà sur la table qu'on nous a attribué.

« Yo !

- Salut »

Et le je croise son regard… waouh ! Ses yeux, se sourire, je…je…je. Eh oh ! Antoine ! Ça va pas de le regarder comme ça ? On va croire que t'es gay après ! D'un côté avec Mathieu c'est….Euh ! Non ! Non ! C'est rien du tout ! Concentre-toi sur ton match…Il sent vachement bon…STOP !...Oh mon dieu il me regarde qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je souris ! Oh mon dieu je devais avoir l'air niais ! Mais arrête ! On s'en fout Antoine ! Ressaisit toi enfin !

Fou ! Heureusement que le cours est fini je cours me changer et je file d'ici en vitesse ! Je commence à partir mon sac sur le dos mais j'entends une voix m'appeler

« Attends Antoine ! »

Un Mathieu entrain d'enfiler sa veste me cours après

« Ouais ?

- Je…Je…hum. Merci pour le cours…c'était…cool »

Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau…hein qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Noooooon ?! Je ne suis pas entrain de l'embrasser là ? Ah bin si…Et on prend notre pied tous les deux en plus ! Deux gays dans notre lycée…on aura tout vu… Enfin, on n'est pas un lycée ordinaire !

**_Reviews ? :D_**

**_A bientôt les copains ! :D_**


End file.
